Flying Solo
by HushedxAngel
Summary: Aimee and Ceilia are the twin children of Melanie Beeby and Mike. Life seemed so normal for them - what happens when Mike's past comes back to haunt them in the worst possible way? Who can Aimee turn to when her life is turned upside down? AA RPG! NaNo 09
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is the story I wrote for NaNoWriMo 2009 :) To begin, this is only _half_of the original plot of Agent Angel, because of the fact my friend and I made a Role Play Game out of it. Instead of Mel falling for Reuben, my BFF made her OWN character called Mike Perdido - a fallen archangel posing as a student in the Academy due to this massive history between him and Mel (long story.) So this WHOLE new story may seem unfamiliar to the AA fans, but that's because this is along the lines of the RPG more than the books. It still has some of the characters: Brice, Mel, Lola etc, but this time as adults who are married and have kids. So it's a fanfic of an RPG based off of the books, if that makes sense XD

Aimee and Ceilia are the twin daughters of Mike and Mel. Aimee is "represented" by Zoe Belkin, and Ceilia is Rachael Leigh Cook. It's kind of an RPG-ish thing to have characters represented by celebs lol Anyway, I hope you enjoy seeing Agent Angel from a different point of view!

* * *

><p>I was in a land filled with these ugly monsters. I didn't know what they were, they kept on changing from my worst fears, to something people would describe as "the boogey man." Either way, I was terrified.<p>

I tried running, but my feet stayed glued to the ground. The sky grew dark, huge lightning bolts creating jagged marks by the red glowing moon. I raised my hand, and it seemed my skin was turning this ghastly grey colour. The colour of death. My muscles ached, and this feeling of my wings turning to dust freaked me out. I could barely support myself, and as my legs buckled to the ground, some type of creature seemed to appear in the air. It was a phoenix with a cross on its chest, its wings spread to their biggest length.

The symbol glowed brightly, but a lightning strike made the bird disappear out of sight, evaporating into the dark clouds. The sound of the bolts echoed across the great expanse of land, making me feel as if my head was going to split apart.

As the monsters seemed to advance on me, a face appeared in my mind. It was a man. He had this wild, knotted hair, that seemed to come up to his shoulders. His eyes were opaque and clear, as if air was the element of his soul. Somehow, this image in my mind zoomed out, and I could see his whole figure.

"Use your soul, _Fehlaena_. Use your soul," his echoing voice seemed to say, his left hand raising, a river of vibes coming out from his fingertips. It was unlike anything I had seen, even my parents powers seemed to be inferior to the purity this man held. The image disappeared, and I knew what to do.

Taking up a warrior stance, I gathered all my energy into one ball that seemed to take residence near my solar plexus. I could feel it, glowing hot, as it was ready to burst out of me. Breathing in, I prepared to fight off the demons, using the advice of the wise man.

And then I woke up.

"Oh my god," I gasped, wriggling in my sheets. I was drenched in my own sweat - great. I looked over to my clock, and saw that it read four thirty-two in the morning. That was the fifth time I had experienced that dream, and every time it was the same thing. I had to defeat the monsters using the purest source of my angelic vibes.

I closed my eyes and sat up, bringing my knees to my chin. Today was the start of a new term at The Angel Academy, a school for young teenage trainees to learn how to become fully fledged angels. I began there at thirteen and have been studying there for three years so far. Being a proper angel meant you could work as a guardian angel on solo missions, you would have gained every drop of angelic power you would possess, and your wings will be fully grown.

Getting my wings was an amazing experience. Michael, the headmaster and also part of the archangels, just pointed his fingers at my back and they appeared! A zillion volts of angel energy seemed to buzz through my body, goose bumps appearing on my arms. Archangels are second in line to the most powerful angels in the whole of Heaven, thus why wing materialisation is like a piece of cake to them. However, the ones that take pole position are the Creation Angels - here before the Dawn Of Time. They created everything there was to make.

Mr. Allbright, my class teacher, was always going on about how dust turned into stars and stars turned into everything else, blah, blah, blah. They always seem to relate evolution to an angels walk. Trees turn into diamonds the same way an angel turns into this wise being who can kick some demon booty.

But enough of that. The first term of the angelic school year was about to begin and I was having sleepless nights. Not the best way to start a day!

I tried to get back to sleep, but I just kept tossing and turning, thinking about that dream. What is this whole thing to do with the phoenix and the angel? Why do I lose my wings?

"Probably just having way too much chocolate before bed," I mused to myself, staring up at the ceiling of my bedroom.

My bedroom was totally different from my sisters. For one, I adore the colour pink and all things fluffy. I was looking through photos that Mum had taken at the Academy, and I just fell in love with how she designed her dorm room. So what did I do? I asked for that to be my actual bedroom. She agreed!

So as I was sitting there in my bed, twiddling my thumbs until six in the morning, I nearly died of boredom. But morning time means I get to spend quality time with my mother.

* * *

><p>"Morning, Aimee!" she said when she saw me. I smiled and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to untie all the knots I gave myself from not sleeping well.<p>

"Morning Mum. You know I had the funniest dream last night..." I began, though I stopped and shook my head. Why should I tell her about my dream? It isn't anything significant. I gave her a hug, breathing in that beautiful scent of apples and raspberries from her shampoo.

"So what's for breakfast today?" I asked, sitting myself down on the couch and pulling one of the fluffy pillows onto my lap.

"You have a choice of chocolate chip pancakes or...drum roll, please!" she grinned, and motioned at me. I giggled, hammering the pillow and my feet on the floor.

"Chocolate chip pancakes," Mum finished, and I laughed, whacking her with the pillow, causing her to laugh and hit me back. Soon it was a full on pillow fight, and we were running all over the house trying to get each other.

Passing my sisters room, she opened her door and rubbed her eyes, her frizzy hair looking like she hadn't slept a wink either.

"Can someone put the horses back in their pastures? I think I lost an eardrum," she commented sarcastically, giving me a bit of a dirty look. I poked my tongue back at her, but Mum saw.

"Hey, hey, play nice! It's the start of school and I want you to go looking like human beings, not with twigs and ABC gum sticking out of each others hair," she said, only half joking as she laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry, Ceilia," I mumbled. I avoided her eyes and kept my arms crossed. Even though we are twins, we really don't get along. Sibling rivalry practically has a whole new meaning with us. When we were little, we got along amazingly, like real close sisters. But when we turned thirteen, we started going our separate ways, and even just a run-in at school wasn't pleasant.

"Sorry Aimee," Ceilia replied, just as peeved off as I sounded.

Mum rolled her eyes.

Hearing a new set of feet coming down the hallway, we all looked over and saw Dad sticking a shirt on as he came to the little family gathering.

This produced some mixed emotions between us three girls. Mum looked happy, Ceilia looked over the moon, and well... I didn't look quite so happy.

Dad and I never seemed to get on well, even at the beginning. I always found him quite a wimp of a parent. He never really stood up with confrontation, my Mum always seemed to. Don't get me wrong, I love my Mum too! But he could be so overprotective at times, when it came to missions and field work. Then there was the big accident which permanently seared our already-rocky relationship, but that's a whole other story.

"Hey Mike," Mum said softly, kissing him on the lips and readjusting his collar for him. Smirking, he kissed her back. I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the wall, investigating my chipped nail.

"Let's make some pancakes, hey?" he said quietly, pulling her a little closer and she giggled, their fingers interlacing as they held hands. They acted like those couples who never lost that honeymoon romance.

At this, both me and Ceilia turned our heads and made retching noises at their little display of affection. Mum briefly closed her eyes, dissolving into giggles as she gave him a pat on the shoulder and a little kiss in the cheek. Turning around, she pointed a finger at each of us.

"Remember, play nicely today," she warned, and I smiled sweetly and innocently at her.

"Don't worry," I said, giving Ceilia a very pointed look, "We will be on our best behaviour today."

Giving me another dirty look, she sighed and left her door to find a hairbrush, and I followed Mum and Dad down to the kitchen.

We were just finishing the last of our pancakes when my iPhone rang. The chorus of a Christina Aguilera song blared out, and I smiled. I knew exactly who it was.

"Hey there, chica," I said after I had swallowed the last bit of food.

"Bubbles!" my best friend squealed. Isabella was as crazy as my mother describes her Mum, Lola. For some reason she inherited the ability to give people crazy nicknames, though mine was because we watched The Power Puff Girls as little kids, and I liked Bubbles the most.

"Yes, Izzy?" I asked, giggling as I heard a crash in the background, and then the sound of loud barking. Obviously their golden retriever was having a fun time of his own!

"Just reminding you to get ready! The start of term has come, carita, so its time to party down HARD at the Academy!" she yelled, causing me to take the phone off my ear, laughing. Mum chuckled and shook her head, and I put the phone back after the noise had lulled. She was definitely psyched up.

"How could I forget, Izzy? You just obviously don't know me." I giggled when I heard the mock gasp from the other end of the line.

"I don't KNOW you? Right, I am going to announce to the school you will be wearing your dirty word boy shorts!" she joked.

At that, Dad coughed and Mum to look down at her food for a second, trying to hide her laughter.

"Dirty word boy shorts?" he mouthed to her, who quietened him with a Look.

"If you do that...I will put icing on your shoes. You're messing with the wrong girl, Izzy," I laughed, and looked across the table at Mum. We both smiled, the same thought obviously running through our mind: like mother, like daughter!


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy chapter 2! :) 

* * *

><p>By the time me and Ceilia got out the door, I had spent an hour on the phone with Izzy trying to figure out what outfit to wear. I know that sounds a bit shallow, but sixteen year old angels have needs, you know!<p>

We both decided on my sparkly silver tank top, cute denim booty shorts with ripped edges, and a pair of high heels. I applied my make up, did my hair up in a cute ponytail, and then I walked out the door to begin a new term at the Academy.

Mum thought my outfit was absolutely adorable, Dad didn't really make a comment, but I could tell he didn't like the fact his daughter was dressing this way. He could be so overprotective at times.

One of the major differences between me and Ceilia is also our clothing style. I like sexy and girly, she just dresses like a complete tomboy. Black shirts, jeans, sneakers and the lot. Not even a pump or sandal in her closet.

I didn't let it get to me, though. Of course I wasn't exactly pleased at having to walk to school with her, but my mood was lifted when Izzy caught up to us.

"Oh my god, chica, I LOVE your outfit!" she squealed, and I joined with her.

"You look incredible, too!" I exclaimed, making her spin around twice. Cause of her Spanish ancestry, she had an amazing figure, and clothes just seemed to work with her no matter what. We were practically in the same outfit, just her top was blue and her shorts were white.

Ceilia scowled at our exclamations, half reading her book on angel weaponry. "It's an oestrogen fest," she commented sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and linked arms with Izzy, us both chatting about this and that. She had recently gotten her wings too, though she had been given them by Aurelia Geminus, our flight teacher. Aurelia was second-in-line to materialising students wings, as she had the proper qualifications.

The thing about angel wings is they don't always have to be there. They can be used via the power of the mind. If you will them to be invisible, they will be. When you want them to appear, all you feel is a pinch between your shoulder blades and a weighted feeling on your back. That way you can walk around the streets of Heaven without having to be dragged down by feathery appendages.

We both didn't have really big wings yet, but Mrs. Geminus reminded us that as we get older, they grow to their full size.

"So have you still kept your job at the Cosmic Buzz?" Izzy asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

About six months ago, I volunteered to be a columnist at the Academy's newspaper. My Mum told me that when she was studying, she and her soul-mate best friend did their own little column, a kind of 'how to' guide for teen angels to survive the perils of being an angel trainee. I was so impressed, and intrigued, that I signed up for a job myself.

"Yeah, I have," I replied. "It counts as my extra activities, and it's a pretty good challenge for me. Helps me expand my already wise mind," I joked, shrieking as Izzy whacked me on the hip with her shoulder bag.

"Well I'm keeping up with drama," Izzy said, flicking her hair behind her shoulder. "I thought about doing choir this year, but my Mum did that too and I wanted to do something different. You know, be an individual."

We babbled on for ages, Ceilia trying to avoid listening to our conversation as much as possible. By the time we reached the academy, she had gone her separate ways with her gang, and I had my soul-mate with me.

* * *

><p>The Academy is something that can only be described as purely amazing. The entrance gates have pearls engraved in them (The Pearly Gates, no doubt!), with a huge sign that has 'The Angel Academy' written on it in a beautiful cursive script. The official Agency symbol is engraved into it, but it can catch the light and look 3D at times, kind of like a hologram. Inside was the most surreal campus, of a large, old building that looked like it was in the most pristine condition, and gardens that Earth people could only dream about. Water was a popular theme of the exterior decor, with a crazy amount of water fountains surrounded by gorgeous rainbows.<p>

Hundreds upon hundreds of teenagers hung around the entrance, chatting to their friends about the latest that was going on in their lives. The first thing you notice about these students is that they wear extremely trendy clothes, as if from a futuristic time period, each piece with the same angel logo on it. Crazy designs on very cool colours - who would've thought that it's actually our uniform?

I waved to this girl called Grace, who died in the Victorian Era. They say she got in the way of a bullet, during a house raid in the South. She said she saw some Klansmen set the fires to the plantation. Earth angels - those who lived and died on Earth - are a fascinating topic to me, as I've never incarnated into a human body. I've been a pure angel right from birth!

I got lost in my own thoughts for a moment, and I didn't see the boy heading towards me. It didn't take long before the inevitable happened - I fell to the ground after crashing into him.

"Ughhh," I moaned, blinking as I saw pretty colours dancing around the sky. Everything seemed to be in two's as the boy leaned over me, a concerned look on his face. I squinted up at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, grabbing my hand to pull me up. After I had gotten a bit steady on my feet, I sighed, dusting off my tank top.

"Fine now, just a little woo..." I faded off, staring into his eyes. He was good looking. Very good looking. Brown spiky hair, green eyes, an awesome outfit of a rock and roll band T-shirt, and jeans.

"Woozy? I can see that," he laughed, and I nearly sighed if it wasn't for Izzy giving me a nudge in the back. He had such a wonderful laugh. A wonderful smile, too...

I coughed loudly as Izzy nudged me once again, trying to snap me out of my thoughts. "I'm Aimee," I introduced myself. "Aimee Beeby."

"Mark Jackson at your acquaintance, fair maiden," Mark joked, taking my hand and kissing it like a gentleman. Once again Izzy had to prod me hard, or else that would've made me faint.

"W-w-well, nice to...meet you. Is this your f-first year?" I stuttered, trying to maintain myself as the 'cool' girl, but utterly failing. I think he noticed that, because he smirked at my self-torture.

"No, I've been here for awhile, just it seems we never crossed paths," he replied. "Now look, it seems the Universe has been toying with our futures."

I could just merely blink. Was it true? Did the Universe want us together? Mum always said that the Universe worked in mysterious ways...was this one of them?

The conversation seemed to lull, and Izzy came to my rescue.

"Sorry Mark, but we have to rendezvous with the headmaster at the assembly! I have to admit, I missed Michael," she interrupted brightly, Mark nodding and putting his thumbs in his jean pockets, looking pretty much like the 'cool dude.'

_Okay, now that is sexy_ I thought, and I just couldn't help but check him out whilst his attention was on Lola.

"Right," he agreed with her, a look of realisation on his face. "I reckon I need to come along too, seeing as it is the beginning of term and all. Damn, I was wanting to play a few riffs beforehand."

"You play guitar?" I blurted out. This conversation was just getting better and better.

He beamed, glad to see I was interested. "Yeah, I love it. It started with my Dad, he's a mad guitar fan, and then I just picked up on it."

"Maybe you could give me a few lessons?" I asked, smiling flirtatiously.

"Definitely. Anyway's, I'll catcha later," he grinned back, winking. He gave us a quick wave and then walked away.

I just stared at his retreating figure (more his ass. He had a good one!), before turning to Izzy.

"Oh my god, she's gotten hit by Cupid!" Izzy said, before laughing and grabbing me by the arm. I had to be dragged by her through the gates, I was that star-struck by Mark.

"Did you see him? Wasn't he so sexy?" I exclaimed. I was still completely dazed.

"Yes, I know, your crushing on him! So Bubbles, what do we do about that?" Izzy commented, giving me a sideways glance, a small mischievous smile playing on her lips.

"Go for it?" I was kind of hesitant about the idea. Okay, I have had some major crushes on boys over the past few years, but that was just from afar, or they were celebrities on Earth that I knew of. This was a guy that I could actually go out with! That thought made me smile. _Me likie that idea_ I thought as we edged closer to the auditorium.

I had to take mind off him for awhile though, because we had an assembly to get to!

* * *

><p>The auditorium was packed when we got there, but there were two seats at the front near the podium (hey, karma can be nice once in awhile!)<p>

We sat down, and I looked around the room, trying to spot Mark in the sea of teenage heads. Disappointed, I turned to face the stage, in which a gigantic banner was strung from side-to-side with the words 'welcome back, students!' written in blue.

A hush suddenly descended over the room, and it seemed the entire place lit up with the most beautiful angel vibes. I could feel it, the hairs on my body stood on end as an electric-like tingle filled my being.

Michael walked in, a contrast to his archangel powers. Because of him being run off his feet flitting back and forth from Earth, he rarely has time to look after himself in the appearance department. His suits always looked crumpled like he slept in them, his hair was messy, and he didn't really care for his body exercise wise.

In other words, he resembled this adorable, huggable bear.

"Good morning, students and teachers," he said into the microphone. "A lot of you have been here before, and yet some of you are newcomers. Heaven may come as a shock to you, and so may your new eternal destiny, but we are here to make that transition from human to angel as easy as possible for you."

He scanned the crowd, smiling at each teenager. Michael has this amazing ability to look right into your eyes, as if he could see into your soul.

The speech seemed to go on forever, as he talked about issues such as 'teamwork', 'responsibility' and 'missions', which I had heard when I first came to the Academy. It was the same old stuff that had to be repeated all the time.

Finally the lists for the classes were called out. Each student was assigned a certain teacher, who would help them learn everything to be a better angel. Apart from the usual classes, like English and maths, we had special subjects just for unearthing our hidden, potential power. Have you ever learned to fly at your school? I think not!

All of this is to get us prepared for our missions on Earth, where we would have to be Guardian Angels to humans of all time periods, and to kick some demon booty.

The angel faculty was very kind to all pairs of soul mates, and teamed up the best friends in all the same classes. Me and Izzy share the same teacher, Mr. Allbright. It turns out he taught our mothers when they were in school too!

The dorms were all the same, too. We each got our own room, although it honestly felt like we were living in a cupboard. The Council certainly don't understand the necessities of teenage girls!

Although the one pro of mine was that Izzy's dorm room was connected to mine via a door, and a balcony outside, which meant we could go back and forth between rooms.

When the assigning was done, we were left up to our own devices. Izzy chatted with Michael about some issue to do with her wings, so I looked around to try and find Mark. When I eventually did, I couldn't help but feel ecstatically happy.

"Mark!" I called out, walking over to him quickly.

He turned, his eyes lighting up when he saw me. "Aimee, I was just looking for you," he said, and I smiled back.

"So, to cut to the chase, I have to go to my dorm and unpack, get everything sorted, but after that..."I faded off, taking in a breath. "Would you like to hang?" I mentally crossed my fingers, hoping he would agree to our 'date.'

"Sure!" Mark exclaimed, picking up his bag. "I could bring my Gibson along. Show you some stuff?"

"Oh yeah. Can't forget the guitar," I giggled, feeling a lot more easier around him. At least I wasn't acting like some love struck dork!

He waved goodbye, and I returned the gesture. As he walked away, disappearing into the crowd of students, I laid my fingers to my lips and blew him a kiss. Smiling softly, I couldn't help but wonder whether this was to be a friendship, or a lot more than that.


End file.
